Season 21
The twenty-first season of the television series will possibly start airing in 2017 and it will be finished early in 2018. Episodes #Springtime for Diesel #A Most Singular Engine #Dowager Hatt's Busy Day #Stuck in Gear #Runaway Engine #P.A. Problems #Hasty Hannah #The Big Freeze #Emily in the Middle #Unscheduled Stops #Cranky at the End of the Line #New Crane on the Dock #Philip's Number #The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor #A Shed for Edward #Terence Breaks the Ice #Daisy's Perfect Christmas #Confused Coaches Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Donald and Douglas * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Belle * Stephen * Porter * Ryan * Glynn * Diesel * Daisy * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Dart * Den * Sidney * Paxton * Philip * Flynn * Skarloey * Victor * Luke * Millie * Bert * Rex * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Judy and Jerome * Bertie * Bulgy * Terence * Kevin * Harold * Cranky * Big Mickey * Reg * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Lord Callan * Farmer McColl * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * The Mayor of Sodor * Sir Robert Norramby * The Grumpy Passenger * James' Driver * Bertie's Driver * The Bird Watcher * Albert's Wife * Farmer Finney * Miss Jenny * A Workman * A Passenger * Some Passengers * The Troublesome Trucks * Skiff (does not speak) * Rocky (does not speak) '' * Mike ''(not named;does not speak) * Caitlin (cameo) * Duck (cameo) '' * Bill and Ben ''(cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * George (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Jack (cameo) * Alfie (cameo) * Oliver the Excavator (cameo) * Max and Monty (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Norman (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Winston (cameo) * Slip Coaches (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * The Thin Clergyman (cameo) * The Fat Clergyman (cameo) * Mr. Bubbles (cameo) * Captain Joe (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * Sodor United Football Team (cameo) * The Search and Rescue Manager (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) * The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * Daisy's Fitter (mentioned) * Axel (music video cameo) '' * Timothy (''music video cameo) * Yong Bao (music video cameo) * Shane (music video cameo) * Gina (music video cameo) * Raul (music video cameo) * Ivan (music video cameo) * Ashima (music video cameo) * The Mainland Diesels (music video cameo) * Etienne (music video cameo) * Farmer Trotter (music video cameo) * Samson (music video cameo) '' * Diesel 10 (''music video cameo) '' * Connor (''music video cameo) '' * Hiro (''music video cameo) * Oliver (music video cameo) * Rusty (music video cameo) * Marion (music video cameo) * The Flying Scotsman (music video cameo) * Toad (music video cameo) * Hugo (music video cameo) * Theo (music video cameo) * Lexi (music video cameo) Characters Introduced *Hannah *Carly *The Sea Serpents *The Woodsmen Trivia This season contains the 500th episode of the show Final season with Mark Moraghan as the narrator First full appearances in CGI of Terence, Bulgy, and Farmer Finney Category:Television Series Category:Future releases